Shuffle Up the iTunes
by Syrena Aria
Summary: Different stories that are inspired by my iPod being on shuffle.  All of the stories are AU and may have different pairings. All songs used are on iTunes and are in stores. I of course love music so I just wanted to share my taste. K plus for now.


_They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better_

_I Promise You _by **Selena Gomez**_  
_

I Promise You

TravisKatie

It was the first day of Katie Gardener's year as a junior. She hasn't seen her boyfriend since a week ago. The day that he had said those three words that every teenage girl wants to hear from their boyfriend: _I love you. _Of course they had talked on the phone, texted, emailed, and facebooked. And most definitely Katie had said those words back. Every day, Travis would text her "143" or otherwise known as "I love you."

Katie grabbed her book from her locker then went to homeroom. She doubted Travis would be there. He never was on time for homeroom it seemed. But, to her surprise, Travis was actually sitting in his seat near the window. Katie's breathing increased and her heart skipped a beat as his hair was glinting in the early morning sunshine.

They exchanged hellos as Katie sat into the chair next to him. The early bell rang, but there were still very few students in seats and the teacher wasn't even there yet. Weren't they supposed to be the early birds? It was just Katie and Travis in the room-well except for Percy and Annabeth in the far back corner.

All of Katie's friends knew that she had fallen head over heels for Travis. Well, he had figured that out last week. They had taken many chances together. An example is when Travis and Connor were planning on pranking the popular girls at school. Katie had been the one to pick the flowers that were black in color: the thing that they hated most. She put the black Iris's in all their lockers. Travis and Connor had been painting everything black while they were re-applying make-up in the girl's restroom. They just avoided getting caught by Chiron, the assistant principal, and the girls.

Katie has always believed that they would make it through high school as a couple since their one year anniversary. No one else could make her feel that way, so important and loved. Travis really was one of a kind even though he did have a twin brother. Now, she couldn't wait to come to school tomorrow just to see Travis's face and hear his voice. They would always stay true to each other. Katie had promised herself that. Travis even had after he told Katie he loved her.

Travis could sometimes hear the teachers talking about how they acted in class. He had heard numerous times that he and Katie were just too young to know what love is. He knew it wasn't just a word that you told random people. Even Travis knew that words have a much more powerful meaning then most people think. Despite all the teachers said, he would never let go of Katie, figuratively that is. He didn't have all of his classes with her last year.

Just then, Travis leant in and kissed Katie softly. When his lips touched hers, Katie felt like she was walking on air. Her head felt light and she could swear she heard singing. It was probably just the choir warming up but whatever; it made the moment cliché. Most everything had been better about her life when she and Travis had started dating. She didn't argue much with her dad and she actually looked forward to school the next day.

They promised each other that they wouldn't let some silly fight over something stupid ruin them. Not like couples did in those movies. The main word being 'movies' as in Hollywood, not reality. Katie always heard Travis out when something was troubling him like family problems or school, or whatever else was happening. She let him cry on her shoulder and the same thing reversed. When she had gotten in a fight with her dad, she would always escape to Travis's house. It wasn't like her dad abused her. It's just that things have been rough since her mom left them.

They always listened to each other and worked thing out if something went wrong. They would never truly argue unless they both had something to back their side up. Yeah, not very common for teenagers, but it was definitely a gift from above. OK, now it sounds like they have had a child together. But, Travis is actually hoping that one day it would happen to them. Not on accident, but on purpose and probably after they were married. Katie always wore a purity ring which meant that she wouldn't lose her virginity until she was married.

Every time Katie saw him looking at her with that famous smile of his, her knees would want to go weak. Usually, Katie grabbed a chair and sat down or leaned on a table and smiled back. When Travis was gone or even across the room or hallway, she would always want him by her side. But for today, tomorrow, and forever, he would.

**OK, so this was my first TravisKatie story ever. I hope I did okay, though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Travis and Connor Stool, Katie Gardner, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. Nor do I own Selena Gomez or her song "I Promise You".**

**Thanks for reading! It makes me happy when I see that people actually read what I write. The song "I Promise You" by Selena Gomez is available on iTunes and is on her album "Kiss & Tell".**

**~SEA**

**p.s. This is my iPod shuffle so I don't pick the songs. Different pairings will be used…maybe. **


End file.
